Prometes amor
by sunflow3rs
Summary: Prometiste amor, pero ni eso dura para siempre.


**Prometes amor (sin saber a quién)**

**Capítulo uno: Sin saber a quién**

Daishou estaba sentado en aquel viejo y roído sillón, con el botellín de una cerveza que no le gustaba en la mano, matando pensamientos que no quería tener. Tenía la mirada perdida entre los cuerpos que divagaban por la gran sala en la que habían decidido montar una fiesta. Su viejo equipo de volleyball parecía divertirse, por lo que veía, algunos estaban intentando ligar con chicas que acababan de conocer, y otros preferían beber y reír entre ellos, recordar bromas antiguas con las palabras enredadas en sus gargantas, completamente borrachos. Pero él no estaba por la labor de divertirse con ellos como en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese hecho, sino que había preferido aislarse con una cerveza, beber solo y ahogarse con sus penas.

Hasta Kuroo parecía divertirse mucho más que él y ni siquiera hacía algo por evitarlo. El excapitán del Nekoma reía al otro lado de la habitación con un chico que solía jugar en el Karasuno, si mal no recordaba.

Daishou se llevó el vidrio a la boca y se terminó el contenido de la bebida, sus sesgados ojos se mantenían rígidos en Kuroo, que ahora se movía empujando a su acompañante a un grupo de personas que acababa de llegar. Medio gruñó, entonces, cuando reconoció a otros miembros antiguos del Nekoma entrar por la puerta.

¿No podía, siquiera, tener una noche tranquila en la que emborracharse sin tener que preocuparse por sus estúpidos y nada sanos sentimientos?

Se levantó del sillón y, prácticamente, corrió hacia la cocina. Cogió un nuevo botellín y se preguntó si en la terraza habría muchas personas pasando el rato al aire libre. No le importó y se encaminó al sitio, deslizándose entre los cuerpos sudorosos, intentando llegar lo antes posible, rogando a cuál fuese la fuerza de la naturaleza que rigiese su vida que, por favor, no le hubiera visto.

Al parecer, no lo hizo, porque Daishou llegó solo a la terraza y solo salió a ella. En el lugar tampoco había demasiada gente, una pareja al fondo charlando animadamente, alejados de la luz por lo que el chico no pudo reconocerlos; Luego, una chica cerca de la puerta, hablando por teléfono. No tenía ni idea de quién era, pero estaba tan concentrada en su llamada que ni siquiera lo notó salir.

El chico se acercó a la barandilla, apoyó sus brazos sobre ella y bebió del botellín. Hizo una mueca saboreando el líquido, amargo como el Diablo y tragó rápido. Su objetivo, en ese momento, era emborracharse y olvidarse por un mísero segundo de la odisea que últimamente le parecía vivir.

No entendía el por qué, después de tres años de haber abandonado el instituto, todo lo sucedido en él le sacudía como un bumerán. Había hecho cosas malas en ese entonces y, ahora, el Karma se lo devolvía haciéndole cuestionar toda su existencia.

Porque hasta la fecha, Daishou no ha pensado en ningún momento que él pueda ser homosexual. En los veintiún años que había pasado en la Tierra, nunca se había fijado en un chico de la manera en la que lo hace con las chicas. Y si le preguntas, dirá que en realidad nunca lo ha hecho y lo que siente en esos momentos se lo callará como un muerto. Es que, Daishou en realidad no quiere sentirse atraído por un chico, él tiene una novia preciosa con la que lleva saliendo desde el instituto y a la que ama con todo su corazón. Daishou es un chico difícil y complicado y Mika es un ángel, siempre tan buena con él, aguantando muchas de sus estúpidas manías y siendo la única que lo comprendía realmente. Hace de él un mejor ser humano y él, como agradecimiento después de años de relación, comienza a sentirse atraído por un chico.

Daishou odia cada centímetro de su cuerpo cuando, sin quererlo, comienza a vibrar, suda y sus pasos se vuelven más torpes, y los comentarios que su bífida lengua lanzan se vuelven más crueles y desafiantes. Y todo porque un chico se acerca a él y le hace joder su cabeza, día y noche, haciendo daño a su novia con la que incluso planeaba irse a vivir.

Volvió a llevarse el botellín a la boca, quedaba la mitad del líquido pero se lo bebió de un trago. La ciudad, desde donde estaban, en la quinta planta de una residencia de estudiantes, cerca de un parque, le parecía un desastre. Las luces del tráfico consumían la calle y el chico se preguntó si era tan temprano como para que, todavía, hubiese tantos vehículos circulando. La mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas, pero los bares y restaurantes parecían muy vivos. Daishou suspiró. Quizás debería comprarle un regalo a Mika y enterrar sus pensamientos con ello, no volver a ver a aquel chico y quizás alquilar aquel apartamento que les había gustado. En ese momento le pareció la mejor de las ideas.

Entonces, escuchó la puerta de la terraza abrirse y no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber a quién tenía a su espalda. Ladeó la cabeza intentando no mirarle, pareciendo concentrado en la iluminada noche. El chico detrás de él caminó lento, dando pasos pesados y casi arrastrando sus pies, intentando, sobre todas las cosas, retrasar la conversación.

—Hola.

Su voz es tan suave como él. Tiende a hablar a un nivel tan bajo que, incluso a Daishou le costaba entender lo que decía. Muchas veces prefería leer sus labios y, con ello, empezó a fijarse en él. Kenma tiene unos labios finos que siempre están húmedos porque Kuroo le obligaba a beber agua a todas horas y acabó acostumbrándose a ello. Su boca no es muy grande y tampoco lo es su nariz. Luego, estaban sus ojos, marrones claros que Daishou confundía con el oro, y su pupila alargada como la de un felino. Cuando lo conoció en el instituto, se había teñido su pelo para tenerlo rubio.

Daishou le había dicho que le gustaba como se veía el rubio en él.

—Kuro me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo.

Decidió mirarlo en ese momento y se arrepintió al instante. Llevaba puesta una sudadera negra, quizás una o dos tallas mayor de la que debería usar y por debajo de ella llevaba una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver. Tenía puesto un gorro, pero se lo había quitado y lo mantenía en su mano, enredando sus dedos en él, así que su pelo estaba despeluzado y, con el viento en contra no lo pudo arreglar. No tenía expresión alguna en su rostro, en realidad, parecía que el hecho de estar ahí, en ese momento, junto a Daishou en una terraza y prácticamente solos, no le importaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, sí que lo hacía y eso era algo que ambos sabían a la perfección.

Kenma estaba incómodo. Quería salir en cuanto antes de ahí. Con mirarlo se notaba.

Daishou chasqueó la lengua pensando en Kuroo y sus mentiras puesto que en ningún momento le había dicho que quería hablar con él. Aun así, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Kuroo había discutido con él antes de la fiesta y, enfadado como nunca antes lo había visto, le dijo que fuese lo que fuese la relación que mantenía con Kenma, tenía que acabar. Porque no era sano y continuarlo solo provocaría que se hicieran más daño entre ellos, y todo el mundo sabía que no iba a haber un final de cuento de hadas para ellos dos.

Porque Daishou nunca dejaría a Mika. Y mucho menos lo haría por Kenma.

—Sí…

No sabía cómo empezar la conversación. No había practicado en frente del espejo y hasta esa tarde no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Dejó de mirar al menor porque, si lo seguía haciendo, las palabras no saldrían de su boca.

—Yo... —pausó, moviendo en círculos el botellín vacío, rogando en silencio que por arte de magia estuviese lleno de nuevo. —nosotros…

Escuchó a Kenma suspirar.

—No hay un nosotros, Daishou.

El rubio sí que había practicado en frente del espejo, aunque nunca lo reconocería. Kenma había visto venir esa conversación desde el día en que sus miradas se cruzaron, en su primer año de instituto, en su primer partido contra el Nohebi. Como si hubiese predicho toda su historia a través de sus ojos, Kenma supo el cómo empezaría y el cómo terminaría. Lo retrasó todo lo que pudo intentando que nunca sucediera, pero al final solo lo empeoró, porque con el paso de los años el sentimiento crecía en su corazón a la par que el dolor de saber que lo que no había empezado iba a terminar.

Al principio eran eso, miradas simples, alguna coqueta, Daishou lanzando comentarios puntiagudos, quizás algún que otro grito histérico, el comienzo de una pelea que Kuroo tuvo que interrumpir. Kenma, quien entendió todo desde un principio, y Daishou, que tuvieron que pasar años para lograr saber lo que ocurría dentro de él.

Sucedió al comienzo del segundo año de universidad de Kenma, estudiaba en la misma que Kuroo y, para su desgracia, también lo hacía Daishou. Tenían amigos en común por lo que acabaron saliendo mucho juntos. Luego, decidieron hacer una fiesta en el pequeño apartamento que Kuroo alquilaba junto a un amigo. Kenma odiaba las fiestas, pero había ido porque Kuroo se lo había pedido, en realidad, mentido acerca de ser una simple reunión de viejos amigos del volleyball. Y Kenma quería ver a alguno de sus antiguos colegas.

Daishou fue quien le besó. Estaba borracho, pero Kenma estaba consciente de todo. Él iba al baño del apartamento, caminando por el estrecho pasillo de este y, de repente, una puerta se abrió. Daishou agarró su muñeca, como si hubiese visto a través de las paredes que era Kenma quien se acercaba y lo empujó dentro de la habitación de Kuroo. Su espalda chocó con una de las paredes de una manera nada dulce y, antes de saber qué era lo que ocurría, sumidos en la oscuridad, apenas iluminados por la luz de la ciudad a través de la ventana medio abierta, Daishou ya tenía sus labios presionados contra los de Kenma.

Su primer beso, en realidad, de la persona que menos esperaba y, a su vez, de la que más lo deseaba.

Hubiese sido genial si se hubiera olvidado en el momento. Quizás podrían justificar el suceso con la cantidad de alcohol en sangre que Daishou tenía. Usarían la excusa de "Estaba tan borracho que no sabía lo que hacía" y todo hubiese sido perdonado y, en consecuencia, omitido.

Pero Daishou, con ese beso, entendió lo que Kenma ya entendía, y no supo dejarlo ir. Pasaron meses y entonces la culpa llegó y el recuerdo de su novia también.

—Tú tienes a Mika. —El haberlo repetido tantas veces no lo hacía menos doloroso. Aun así, las palabras seguían sonando igual de vacías. Kenma se encogió de hombros y Daishou lo volvió a mirar. –Y yo puedo vivir sin ti.

No voy a morir por no estar contigo, Daishou, pero lo que daría por tenerte, pensó.

—Todo esto... Ha sido un error. Creo que lo mejor es que no nos volvamos a ver.

Kenma tenía fe en que fuese cierto. Se iba a trasladar de universidad el año siguiente así que, de verdad, lo esperaba. Sería tan doloroso continuar viéndolo, con los dedos entrelazados y sonriendo burlonamente al lado de su novia. Como si su vida fuese perfecta.

Daishou asintió.

—Lo siento.

Kenma se volvió a encoger de hombros, esta vez restándole importancia al asunto, con el mismo rostro inexorable que ocultaba un mar de sentimientos que no iba a dejar salir. Daishou olía cada uno de ellos.

—Da igual. Ya sabía que iba a terminar así.

Se quedaron en silencio suponiendo que la conversación había finalizado, pero uno al lado del otro todavía. Quizás estaban saboreando el último momento en el que estarían juntos, viendo el cielo nocturno, las luces y escuchando la música de la fiesta de fondo.

De esta manera, Daishou ya no tenía de qué preocuparse. Su relación con Kenma, que nunca fue una, en primer lugar, ya se había cortado. Podía volver a su vida de ensueño con la novia perfecta. Nadie se enteraría jamás de lo ocurrido, nunca llegaría a los oídos de Mika. El secreto lo guardarían ellos dos, Kuroo también, y con suerte, algún día lo olvidarían. Ya había acabado.

No entendía, entonces, el por qué su corazón moría en su pecho conforme los segundos pasaban.

Kenma dio media vuelta y entró al edificio sin decir nada más. Kuroo se acercó a él nada más verlo y, junto al chico del Karasuno con el que estaba, se lo llevaron de la fiesta. Daishou se quedó solo en la terraza.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Ya podía estar con Mika sin secretos de por medio que le hicieran daño. Sabía que había sido un egoísta y un miserable, que había vuelto a tener dieciséis años y no podía controlar ni sus hormonas ni su cuerpo, que era idiota y que no se merecía a ninguna de las personas que había tenido a su lado.

Daishou se odia cada vez un poco más cuando ve a Mika sonreír, cuando la toca enredados entre las sábanas de su nuevo apartamento y a través de su piel siente el dolor de Kenma, a quien no vuelve a ver. Lo hace cuando pasados unos meses la angustia en su pecho no le deja descansar, las caricias y los besos dejan de provocar efecto en él y enfrenta a su novia contándole la verdad, consciente de que pierde lo único bueno que le quedaba. Lo hace cuando se da cuenta de que Mika ha comenzado a llorar y todavía sin entender lo que le acaba de contar pregunta el por qué. Le grita enfurecida y le cuestiona si no fue suficiente. Daishou se odia cuando Mika se seca las lágrimas en sus mejillas y sin mirarlo a la cara, resentida, le confiesa que sabía que algún día iba a pasar. Que Daishou era así y que las personas no pueden cambiar.

Daishou se odia, sentado en el salón de un apartamento vacío, abrazado a su propio cuerpo, sin Mika y sin Kenma, y llora, porque ha perdido a las dos únicas personas que alguna vez ha querido.


End file.
